California Flows
By Order of Club, some STOA flows didn't really help ya, did it :D Affirmatives Affirmative Cases Scarlet 1. Michael Thompson 2. Rachael Lee 3. Alex Nogy 4. Allyson Lim 5. Nathaniel Bouerger 6. Chase Harrington 7. Cree McCook 8. Felicity Lorenz 9. Tommy Gehrig 10. Danielle Pelletier 11. Callie Riel 12. Blake Mcnaderma 13. Hilary Bouerger 14. Eric Thompson 15. Luke Riel 16. Katherine Bouerger 17. Ashlyn Olsen Paradigm 18. Mary York 19. Joshua Vannoy 20. Jennifer Lacey 21. Aaron Dykstra 22. Katrina Nelson 23. Hosanna Alm 24. Evan O’Brian 25. Brandon Banda 26. Peter Dykstra Control 27. Camille Weisman 28. Angela Askegar Not sure 29. Lincoln Anderson 30. Timothy Bechtol Veritas: ''' 31. Jonathan Veal 32. Timothy Ma 33. Peter Ludlam '''Dikaios: 34. Matthew Boles 35. Joshua Stovall 36. Zachary McNamara 37. Emilie Wickham 38. Marc Magnana 39. Kaitlin Kipfer CLASH 40. Cooper Dauer 41. Matthew Bratko 42. Anneliese Rehn 43. Krista Guardino 44. Philip Mayer 45. Brigitta Rehn Touche ''' 46. Emily Boyles 47. Aaron Wills 48. Amy Boyles 49. Garret Soiland '''1. Michael Thompson ' - 'SCARLET Value: Academic Excellence Contention 1: Cooperation has destroyed education. Contention 2: Voucher Program helped education 2. Rachael Lee' - 'SCARLET Value: Liberty - no undue restraint; actions must be lawful Contention 1: Competition leads to liberty A) American Revolution B) Gandhi Contention 2: Cooperation does not lead to excellence A) Cooperation harms liberty - If the Americans had cooperated with Britain or if Gandhi had cooperated instead of rebelling, liberty would not have been achieved. B) Market division/price fixing are harmful 3. Alexandria Nogy ''' - 'SCARLET''' Value-''' Individualism -Individualism before others 'Contention 1-' individualism= vital -individuals create society 'Contention 3-' Competitive nature important -free market '''4. '''Allyson Lim' - ' SCARLET''' ' 'Value: Human rights-life, liberty, property, etc. Criterion: Justice-fairness; reasonability. Contention 1: Human rights is paramount Contention 2: Cooperation harms human rights UN is an example of cooperation. The UN ignores the human rights abuses in China and in the Rwanda genocide. Abortions are more widespread because of this cooperation Contention 3: Competition leads to human rights Millennium Corporation '''5.'Nathaniel Bo'u''''''erger '–'SCARLET''' Value – National security Contention 1: National security is important Contention 2: Cooperation harms national security Example: Weapons consolidations Contention 3: Competition furthers national security Example: Cold war 6. Chase Harrington - 'Affirmative' Intro about the alleged failed communes from Robert Owens Definitions · Competition: a contest or match (something along those lines) · Cooperation: association for common benefit Value: Human Rights--basic rights and freedoms including, life, liberty, freedom of expression and thought, and equality before the law. Criterion: Individualism--defined as right of individual over the interest of the group, from Ayn Rand. As opposed to collectivism (the opposite). Contention 1: Competition = Individualism. #Competition = freedom of choice. #Competition = self interest. Quick reference to the communes thing from the intro. Contention 2: Competition + Individualism = Human Rights. Ex. MCC. Competition between countries for aid and helped people in Georgia and Nicaragua Contention 3: Cooperation harms Human Rights. Cooperation is linked to collectivism. French Revolution. Reign of Terror. #Marxist ethics. Inspired by collectivism. 7. '''Cree mccook' – scarlet''' Value: HR – life libe, right to freedom C1: social market economy -comp is necessary for wellbeing C2: failures of coop at pursuing hr -robert owen C3: competition in achieving excellence -millennium challenge corporation Cree McCook—Scarlet' #2' Value: Freedom: Jefferson quote- “no harm to others”; Limited by law Criterion: Justice: fairness to all parties Contention 1: Founding fathers wanted individual justice for all. Contention 2: No totally cooperative society has succeeded. Contention 3: Economy needs competition It’s protection against monopoly Ex. West Germany 8. Felicity Lorenz – Scarlet Value: Human rights – life, liberty, freedom of thought and expression and equality before the law VC: morals – basically what we know as humans to be right and wrong C1: human rights is excellently achieved by competition APP – intel vs. AMD (this has really nothing to do with human rights, and I basically won the round on that point, just a hint!) C2: Cooperation is not superior to competition a. Fort William henry b. Franco Indian alliance 9. Tommy Gehrig – aff – scarlet Value: progress – advancement in society And then he defines societal improvement as basically working towards human rights C1: coop monopolies hurt economy a. Middle east He said that if the middle east monopolized oil it would be bad. b. Att monopoly break up This was I guess an example of how competition = progress C2: cooperation hurts life a. Alterative cancer treatments He said that I guess we’re not looking for alt. cancer treatments because of cooperation? Didn’t get it really. 10. Danielle Pelletier – AFF Value – Freedom – defined basically as the ability to act freely without undue restraints Contention 1: Freedom is crucial –'.' -all the freedoms the united states provides ie: speech, religion, voting privileges give us the wonderful national security we have. Contention 2: Cooperation does not lead to freedom Example: Business trusts – The cooperating businesses put other businesses out of business (I don’t really see how this links to freedom) Contention 3: Competition leads to freedom a. War of independence b. Civil war --- DANIELLE PELLETIER – SCARLET #2 Value: General Welfare Contention 1: Inventions Contention 2: War promotes general welfare Contention 3: Boeing 777; airbus; vetting for government contracts 11. Callie Riel - Scarlet Value: Human rights – life, liberty, freedom of thought and expression and equality before the law Contention 1: Human rights are paramount Contention 2: competition leads to more human rights -she talked about motivation Example: MCC – she talked about the previous aid being free hand-outs which were bad, and the competitive system is more effective Contention 3: Cooperation does not lead to excellence -Drives prices down AA Trust laws Lysine – price fixes 12. Blake McNademera' - SCARLET' Value: Progress – Advancemetn toward a goal or a further or higher stage VC: Moral or honest boundaries Contention 1: Progress is the path to excellence a. Cooperation cannot achieve excellence People move farther in competition Contention 2: Competition achieves excellence Analysis Contention 3: Application The Olympics 13. Hilary Bouerger - SCARLET Value: Human rights – life, liberty, freedom of thought and expression and equality before the law Contention 1: superiority of human rights Contention 2: competition encourages protection of hr Example: MCC Contention 3: Cooperation fails at providing HR a. East Anglia e-mails b. US + China – Hilary Clinton Should we compete with china? And how so? Would that actually be more beneficial? 14. ' Eric Thompson '–''' SCARLET''' Value: Human rights VC: General welfare Contention 1: anti-trust laws encourage competition They are laws enforced by the government to limit competition. a. Rockefeller – He was competitive and had lots of success b. Cooperation means harm Rockefeller decides to cooperate, then lost general welfare and competition Contention 2: Excellence requires competing political parties a. North Korea – no competing political parties and no excellence b. Competition needed for countries to succeed United States 15. Luke Riel – SCARLET Value: Accomplishment Criterion: Human rights through ethical behavior Competition drives individuals. Contention 1: Motivation App: Economy in western Europe. There is comp in business. Contention 2: Space Race US V. Russia Contention 3: Competition in sports Olympics Jussian volt-lightning speed record 16. Katherine Bouerger – SCARLET Affirmative: Value: Freedom Contention 1: competition à economic freedom Economic freedom is in the competitive market Cold war was caused by a lack of economic freedom Contention 2: Economic freedom is lost Affirmative action lowers standards Contention 3: Cooperation harms freedom a. Pilgrims. Uses William Bradford Quote b. Unions-lowers profits; reducing investment in free market 17. Ashlyn Olsen – SCARLET'' '' '''Value: Natural Rights: Life, liberty, property Natural Rights is the excellence we are trying to achieve See Value Brief (She will say that "My rights end where my hand hits your nose") Contention 1: Natural Rights are essential. 1. For Life 2. For Law 3. For Motivation Contention 2: Natural Rights through competition is best. 1. Competition leads to an excellent character. Cooperation only leads to apathy. 2. Cooperation allows inadequacy 3. Competition ensures accountability Contention 3: Cooperation does not lead to Natural rights A. Cartels B. Health Insurance Needs competition 18. Mary York – AFF –''' PARADIGM''' Mary York ''' ''Affirmative Case:'' '''Competition: Defined as basically a contest, competing for a prize, etc. Cooperation: working together for a common purpose Excellence: good qualities Value: Character – inherent complex attributes and good repute Contention 1: Competition creates character "The best part of competition is the winning and the losing." Contention 2: Character is essential to excellence Contention 3: Competition contains and sustains excellence Competition creates LONG-term excellence and cooperation is short term. a. National excellence b. Character produces cooperation Lasting excellence 19. Joshua Vannoy – AFF Value – Prosperity VC: Business success Contention 1: w/out comp. business fails – 1. Internal cooperation is necessary in any business. The marketing, research, and sales teams must all be in harmony. -bill gates Contention 2: w/out comp there is no point -softball/sports Contention 3: Competition furthers progress – -a bunch of technology examples Computer, iphone, automobiles, mail.. ect! 20. Jennifer Lacy (new, Paradigm) aff Value: Progress Contention 1: Economy a) Bill Gates b) I-Phone Contention 2: Progress equals better quality Contention 3: Cooperation does not lead to excellence Oil companies/cartels 21. Aaron Dykstra – AFF Value – Global stability (he never adequately defined this term exactly-- only the word ‘stability’. So when asked WHAT needs to be stable, he never was able to answer) Contention 1: Global stability needed – EX: the UN His argument was you can’t please everyone and complete cooperation is impossible. Contention 2: Competition not cooperation keeps nations in check – EX: competition between superpowers – USA and China Contention 3: Competition encourages an individual’s best He talked about creativity and inventiveness 22. Katrina Nelson - Paradigm' ' Value: Quality Products for the Market Contention 1: Excellent products draw customers -excellent products secure a company’s reputation Contention 2: Competition drives Quality Products for the Market Seen through history, more opportunity, gain more, warranty, less cheating Customer expectations met Contention 3: Competition motivates for products that are worth their price -Gerald Ford said many neglected this necessary part -quality is never achieved without a conscious design 23. Hosanna Alm – PARADIGM'' '' '''Value: Excellence Criterion: Competition through collaboration: the act of working together Contention 1: Cooperation is not excellence In the classroom--group projects are not effective Contention 2: Feudal system in medieval times vs. free market system Cooperation kept them in poverty in medieval times. Competition leads to excellence. Ex. 1 mile sprint Contention 3: Cooperation is not collaboration 24. Evan O’brian –PARADIGM Value: Survival: being alive Contention 1: Survival is vital for society to exist We must 1st be alive to be excellent. Existence=excellence. Contention 2: Polio vaccine Creator of Polio vaccine competed to invent it. Contention 3: Cooperation does not achieve survival. -Cooperation is weak. -League of nations was cooperative and it failed. 25. Brandon Banda - PARADIGM Value: Character- inherent complex of good qualities, etc.; good repute. Contention 1: Competition leads to Character. Helen Keller quote A. Competition inspires change. Winning and losing leads to integrity B. Character is not a bad value There is no such thing as bad character only lack of character. Contention 2: Character is excellence A. Enhances Value Character leads to other excellent values B. Character is excellent Contention 3: Competition sustains excellence. A. Producer of cooperation. Individuals are not naturally cooperative so we must not value cooperation. B. Competition leads to lasting excellence 26. Peter Dykstra – Paradigm ''' '''Value: Excellence Contention 1: '''Excellence is the supreme value a. Excellence is universal b. Inherency in the resolution '''Contention 2: '''Competitive and cooperative mindsets a. Competitive mindset Competition inherently strives toward excellence. b. Cooperative mindset Cooperation does not strive toward excellence –it leads to a stagnant society. '''Contention 3: '''Applications a. Standard oil Rockefeller was successful in competition – but once shut down something about cooperation. b. International relations Cooperation cannot adequately address global threats – we must be competitive. '''27. Camille Weisman – Control Camille Weissman (Control) AFF V- Prosperity (No definition) C1- Prosperity = Force Multiplier i.e.- factories: everyone prospers C2- (Something about self prosperity) - We all desire to be prosperous - The profit drives us, the reward drives us. C3- Competition over Cooperation a) Comp efficient and effective -health care -lasik eye surgery 38. Angela Askegar – Control ' '''Value: '''Prosperity '– '''to be successful or something along those lines. '''VC: '''Moral action – to act honestly with integrity and the categorical imperative. '''Contention 1: Competition is vital for prosperity a. Lasik eye surgery b. Competition creates innovation Contention 2: '''Competition benefits the classroom Talked about sports and businesses. '''28. Lincoln Anderson – AFF V – Liberty – basically defined as doing whatever you want as long as you’re not infringing upon someone else’s rights. Contention 1: Liberty is excellent '-' a. Liberty is the ultimate goal of just law b. Liberty brings about other good values Contention 2: Competition is superior to cooperation because it brings liberty better a. Promotes higher standard Example – economic liberty b. Competition facilitates choice Contention 3: Cooperation harms liberty a. Restricts liberty b. Contention 3: Cooperation harms liberty a. Restricts liberty b. Cooperation encourages apathy i. Apathy is unnecessary ii. Lowers guard Example –Nationalized healthcare 27. 'Timothy Betchol' ''' Value- quality of life Value Criterion- progress Contention 1- connecting the dots a) competition improves life b) neighbor competition example: one house gets a swimming pool --> next house gets swimming pool (he used more but i didnt get them down) Contention 2- Cooperation is bad for progress a) progress improves with competition b) cooperation slows progress example: Galileo had to cooperate with the government by being silent about his knowledge about the solar system thus cooperation hindered progress (something like that it was confusing) Contention 3- Space race a) russians vs. US - now we have weather research b) farmers get bigger better crops because of competition '''Timothy Bechtol - #2 Timothy Bechtol Aff Case: V: Freedom - unrestricted 1) Cooperation is not capable by it's self, businesses fail with just cooperation 2) App's a)Martin Luther King jr. competition was important b American Revolution 28. Jonathon Veal - Veritas' '' ' Competition-vying for resources Cooperation- Acting together with others Value: Quality of life-degree of excellence See Value Brief Criterion: Free enterprise Contention 1: Free enterprise leads to a better quality of life Contention 2: Cooperation fails. Communism=Cooperation Cartels Contention 3: Competition leads to excellence Free market more and better choices Industrial revolution Competition for resources is inherent. 29. Timothy Ma – Veritas Value: Motivation-inherent component of competition Contention 1: Excellence is always competitive Airplane vs. camel--which is superior? Contention 2: Humans are motivated by competition. Jamestown was cooperative and if they had not become competitive they would have died. Contention 3: Applications Michael Phelps Mac vs. PC Academics-SAT they must compete for slots and for scholarships 30. Peter Ludlam' - VERITAS' Value: Human Dignity Criterion: Non-Compliance Contention 1: Human Dignity is paramount All men are created equal Contention 2: Competition leads to Human Dignity Example 1: Swiss Revolution: William Tell assassinated the main leader of oppression and as a result brought liberation. Example 2: Tiananmen Square Contention 3: Cooperation does not lead to human dignity Example 1: Gandhi refused to cooperate with the British government any longer. Example 2: Mexican Revolution-Hidalgo refused to cooperate with the Spanish Cinco de Mayo is celebrated every year in remembrance. Peter Ludlam '–' V'eritas' #2 value: integrity soundness of character, etc. c1: integrity what is is, why we need it etc. c2: competition promotes excellence a) character stands alone in competition b) even in defeat we can have integrity -davy crockett, the alamo c3: cooperation does not promote integrity cooperation makes us be nice and happy and not test ideals. c4: competition promotes integrity -valkyrie project. '-c5:' competition is the highground 31. Matthew Boles - Dikaois' ' Value- effective progress Contention 1- progress is the peak of excellence Contention 2- Competition is superior a) it allows for ideas and creativity -wright brothers b) Government -elections c3- cooperation is not superior 32. Joshua Stovall '–'' Dikaois' Value: Determination--the act of coming to a decision Contention 1: Determined to get the task done Contention 2: Competition makes people determined -If people cooperate, they argue. Contention 3: Olympic Sports -Need Determination to succeed 33. Zachary McNamara - Dikaois' ' Value: Loyalty through Motivation Criterion: Dedication-devoting all to something Contention 1: Loyalty and Dedication equals Excellence -If we have Loyalty and Dedication, then there will be no problems Contention 2: Sports A. LA Lakers -Lakers win because they compete -Lakers were loyal to each other -Competition equals Excellence B. American football -Competition Equals Excellence 34. Emilie Wickam - Dikaois' ' Value - Progress Contention 1- Progress=“the road to excellence” - Lists a bunch of inventions Contention 2- Cooperation does not lead to progress She says: “Nothing will happen” & “People will get in your way” Contention 3- Comp leads to progress o The Olympics 33. Marc Magnana – Dikaios “Innovation is achieved by competition.” Value: '''Economic Welfare '''Contention 1: Competition in Economic Welfare is good Cooperation in the economy is bad because it lowers the standards by working together If you have too much cooperation you create monopolies. Contention 2: '''Applications/ evidences A monopoly controls the market therefore you have no choice. This control leads to anti competitive practices. Leads to price control. 35. Kaitlin Kipfer – Dikaios Phelps example '''Value: Motivation We must limit value by excellence Contention 1: Motivation is the path to excellence. Awana Bible Club Contention 2: Too much cooperation leads to no motivation Without competition there would be no Olympics Contention 3: Chrysler building 36. Cooper Dauer – CLASH Value: Peace--Resolution of conflict We must not compromise with evil. Criterion: Confrontation Contention 1: Cooperation avoids confrontation. -Chamberlain tried to cooperate with Hitler and that did not do anything. Contention 2: Confrontation is necessary to deal with problems We must not give in except to honor and common sense. -Churchill quote Contention 3: Peace is brought about. 37. Matthew Bratko – CLASH Value: Justice – to render one what is his due VC: Human Right's (Life, Liberty, Pursuit of Happiness) Contention 1. Competition Achieves Justice a. Capitalism- competitive b. Communism-cooperative Contention 2. Competition Upholds Human Right's a. The constitution – the separation of state. b. Colonies – they were cooperative and did not succeed or something. 38. Anneliese Rehn – CLASH defs comp: rivalry rivalry: surpass in excellence coop: working with one another superior: higher in stature; exc: super good! (something like that) V: Excellence My value should be broad, bc. excellence is broad. VC: Learning: knowledge or skill C1: Competition promotes knowledge The wise learn from competition. Example: the high jump evolved with the Fosbury flop at the Olympics. C2: Competition promotes skill Microsoft versus Google, etc. Competition between rival companies creates the best product. C3: Competition is better than cooperation Baseballer Lou Brock says so. 39. Krista Guardino – CLASH Value: Excellence – possessing good qualities. Value Criterion:''' Advancement – to reach a higher goal or stage. '''Contention 1: Cooperation is basic Cooperation exists fundamentally and allows us to exist. But competition allows us to exist and excel. Example: Speech without competition – personal example Contention 2: competition provides incentive Example: rivalry between apple and Microsoft Contention 3: competition accelerates advancement Example: Minor league baseball player 40. Philip Mayer – CLASH Value: excellence Value Criterion: Progress Contention 1: ' Example: Jamestown 1607 '''Contention 2: ' Example: spaceships '''41. Brigitta Rehn – CLASH ''' Competition – act of a group trying to do better. Cooperation – activity people working together Superior – higher '''Value: excellence – quality of being excellent or extremely good. Value criterion: improvement If you are continuously improving, then it is excellence. Contention 1: Cooperation allows for complacency We settle instead of achieving our goals. Contention 2: Cooperation cripples everyone People are held back Example: mountain hikers Have to wait for the weak, which messes up the strong. Contention 3: Competition improves everyone Baseball players “competition is what keeps me playing” competition helps make people better. 42. Emily Boyles – TOUCHE Value: Motivation-reason for doing something Criterion: Excellence Contention 1: Motivation is necessary Example: A car needs fuel. Contention 2: Competition leads to motivation. Match skill v. skill Competeting with themselves with motivation in order to achieve excellence Contention 3: Cooperation is inferior to competition. Olympics-there is cooperation but competition is what drives them. 43. Aaron Wills – Touche Deff: Comp- gaining a Prize V: Quality 1) Competition promotes equal opportunity 2)Compeition advances higher standers -Big Bargen (something to do with standards being increased in business world) 3) Low income -Burn bridges (this app TOTALLY didn't even apply, it made no sense) but he continual on to say that competition is good for free market. 44. Amy Boyles – Touche Amy Boyles (Touché) (AFF) Value= Quality C1- Quality is necessary -business C2- Cooperation can endanger quality -labor unions (people cooperate with one another for more “stuff”) C3- Competition encourages quality -Xerox copier 45. Garrett Soiland – Touche Cooperation – Forced compliance Value: human rights – life, liberty, property as defined by the declaration of independence. Criterion: human rights Contention 1: Corruption flows in cooperation Governments need a leader Contention 2:''' checks and balances in the government All leaders are bad Page '''21 of 22